Vice City FM
Vice City FM est une station de radio exclusive à Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, non disponible dans la version téléchargeable de ces extensions. Nommé d'après la ville de Vice City, « VCFM » diffuse de la pop, rock voire soul des années 1980 et est animée par Fernando Martinez, déjà apparu dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City et Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Vice City FM remplace probablement la station de radio supprimée The Vibe 98.8 de Grand Theft Auto IV. Playlist * Buffalo Stance de Neneh Cherry (1988) * Breakout de Swing Out Sister (1988) * C'est la vie de Robbie Nevil (1986) * Cuddly Toy d'Andrew Roachford (1989) * Divine Emotions de Narada Michael Walden (1988) * Find the Time de Five Star (1986) * Heart and Soul de T'Pau (1987) * History de Mai Tai (1985) * I Can't Wait de Nu Shooz (1986) * I Don't Want a Lover de Texas (1989) * Kayleigh de Marillion (1985) * Labour of Love de Hue and Cry (1987) * Love Changes (Everything) de Climie Fisher (1988) * Maneater de Hall & Oates (1982) * Misfit de Curiosity Killed the Cat (1986) * People Hold on de Coldcut featuring Lisa Stansfield (1989) * Something About You de Level 42 (1985) * Stay with Me Tonight de Jeffrey Osborne (1983) * Teardrops de Womack & Womack (1988) * The Look de Roxette (1989) * The Politics of Dancing de Re-Flex (1983) * Voices Carry de 'Til Tuesday (1985) * Waiting for a Star to Fall de Boy Meets Girl (1983) * When Love Breaks Down de Prefab Sprout (1984) * Wishing Well de Terence Trent D'Arby (1987) * Wishing I Was Lucky de Wet Wet Wet (1987) * Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin) de Scritti Politti (1984) * You're the Voice de John Farnham (1986) Pistes supprimées * Imagination de Belouis Some (1984) * Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run) de Billy Ocean (1984) * Everyday Is Like Sunday de Morrissey (1988) * Lean on Me de Club Nouveau (1986) * Time (Clock of the Heart) de Culture Club (1982) Anecdotes * Evan Moss danse et chante sur la chanson Maneater de Hall & Oates, dans la cinématique d'ouverture de la mission « Bang Bang », c'est le seul moment où le joueur peut entendre cette musique dans le jeu si il a la version téléchargeable, car Vice City FM est présente uniquement dans la version disque de l'extension. * The Look de Roxette est une morceau présent dans un des trailers de The Ballad of Gay Tony. Elle est aussi jouée dans un Strip Club si le joueur accepte une 2ème ou 3ème danse. * Dans le jeu, sur une affiche présente à plusieurs endroits de Liberty City faisant la promotion de la station de radio, il y a une liste de musiques présentes. Mystérieusement, les groupes Go West et Tears for Fears sont listés, mais aucune de ces leurs morceaux ne sont présents sur la playlist, suggérant qu'elles ont été retirées durant le développement du jeu. Toutefois, aucun titre de ces groupes n'est présent dans le fichier « american.gxt ». * C'est l'une des stations de radio préférées de Tony Prince, puisque c'est l'une des deux stations de radio présentes par défaut dans sa Schafter, l'autre étant K109 The Studio. Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA IV Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA IV The Lost and Damned Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA IV